A train consist is a group of rail vehicles that make up a train. In most consists, the group of rail vehicles includes at least one locomotive (often more than one), one or more freight or passenger vehicles, and, in some applications, a caboose. The locomotive(s), although generally located at the leading end of the consist, can alternatively be located at any other position along its length. The locomotive provides power to the rest of the consist and the lead locomotive generates operator—and/or autonomous control commands directed to components of the locomotive and to other vehicles in the consist (e.g., traction commands, braking commands, destination commands, etc.). The caboose, if present, is generally located at the trailing end of the consist. In some embodiments, control commands can also or alternatively be generated within the caboose and directed to one or more other vehicles in the consist.
Communication within a train consist can involve a range of technologies. For example, power between vehicles can be transmitted via hard-wired pinned connections. Control commands (e.g., traction commands between multiple locomotives) can be facilitated wirelessly (e.g., via shortwave radio signals). Other ways of communicating power, control commands, and data between vehicles have also been utilized.
Although functional, each of the communication technologies described above may have drawbacks. For example, it may be possible for hard-wired pinned connections to be insufficiently coupled or coupled incorrectly, and/or for components of the connections to fail during use (e.g., pins in the connection can break). Wireless communication can be insecure and prone to interference from outside sources. These difficulties increase as a size of the consist increases, while at the same time, the importance of accurate and reliable communication also increases.
One attempt to improve communication between vehicles in a consist is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,632 that issued to Lesesky et al. on Jun. 29, 1999 (“the '632 patent”). In particular, the '632 patent discloses using proven, conventional, “glad-hand” connectors normally associated with a brake hose conduit to simultaneously pass pressurized air to brakes of the consist and to communicate data associated with the brakes. The glad-hand connectors are fitted with lenses and data communicators disposed within each of the lenses. The data communicators communicate with each other through the lenses. The lenses each include sloping upper surfaces that allow pressurized air from an associated inlet air hose to flow past the lenses to an associated outlet hose.
Although the system of the '632 patent may have improved reliability and durability through the use of proven conventional connectors, the system may still be problematic. In particular, the connectors may be prone to debris ingress when uncoupled, which can reduce communication accuracy. In addition, the lenses, being located within a flow path of pressurized brake air, could restrict the flow of air to an undesired level. Further, the system of the '632 patent requires the addition of communication conduits outside of the brake hose conduits, which can reduce the durability of the system.
The coupling and conduit of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.